The Other Swan
by totalvamplova21
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister? Her complete opposite,would this change the sex gods requirements for his soul mate? Will he go on the usual road for sweet and innocent or will this fork in the road switch him on to the daring and edgy type? RxR LOVES:D
1. Chapter 1 : Sexual Needs&plane rides

GREAT well that's just WONDERFUL Bella was having us sent off to some rainy no mans land so our mother could please her "sexual needs" with her new husband. UGH ! Gross much ?

I mean its I don't wanna sound bitchy for selfish but did Bella always have to be ilke the white Oprah ? excuse me let me introduce myself my name is Melanie Swan, sister of Bella Swan daughter of Charlie and Renee.

I had always been the more out there twin with me and Bella. She wwas the angel ther heaven sent and I was from down under and I don't mean Austrailia :D. She was selfless and had no backbone where everybody seemed to remind me I was never lacking in that department.. *cue the evil grin*

Bella was the book worm , the scholar of the family where I thought reading traffic signs could count as my daily reading session. The only thing we really shared was our luscious brown locks and chocolate eyes (some people call them "shit eyes" but I say NO they are just very VERY dark chocolate=/)

But lets get back to the present shall we ?

Bella thought it was our duty as daughters to let Renee have her alone time with her new husband (and when I mean alone I mean BANG BANG time ) so she had us shipped of to Forks Washington for dull and overcast days and wonderful bonding time with our father Charlie. (NOTE THE SARCASM !)

Me and Bells were just hopping of the plane when she pulled one of her tripping on air stunts:D She tripped the flight attendant making orange juice go everywhere)

I almost peed my pants to see her violenty red blush creeping up on her face. I ran down the plane stairs and looked for Charlie. There he was in all his speedy Gonzalez glory (HE DOES LOOK LIKE HIM !!) I ran up to him and hugged him tightly "hay papa bear" I purred. He stared at me and then asked if I was ready to move into his cave. WOH did anyone find that as disturbing as I did ? I giggled and raised my eyebrows suggestively .

Once he realized what he said he blushed like a tomato, and so many gay babys were born to follow the akward silence that occurred. Thank god I was saved by the bell by bella (HA PARDON THE PUN !) coming and almost tackling Charlie. "DAD I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH !!!" she yelled I was surprised she was never one to really express her feelings that openly. Charlie blushed once again and I knew it was going to be interesting living under his roof.

We all hopped in the car, while "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry came on. THIS SONG WAS MY PASSION ! I KNOW EVERY WORD. So I screamed at the top of my lung about making out with girls and how hot we are. Bella and Charlie just stared at me, "DON'T JUDGE " I yelled at them and continued.

That's when Bella decided to change the station putting on like this old dead guy singing "what a wonderful world" oh to joy what a jam session killer ! Am I right ?

When we finally reached the dungeon ( Charlies crib) I was pooped so I ran and took a shower in the bathroom I would be sharing with Bella and CHARLIE ! Well this move just seems to be getting better and better. Once I scrubba dubbed dubbed. I ran downstairs for some chow. Bella had cooked like a five star meal (lets just say we had found out a long time ago that I was not destined for the kitchen, I mean who knew you weren't allowed to put eggs in the oven ?)

After a very boring dinner with Bella and Charlie who were catching up on the events that had occurred in that past couple of months. I tuned in and out. Ugh BORRRRRINNNNG !  
Right now Bella was telling Charlie how great this was, and how glad she was that she decided to move in. BLAH ! SUCK UP ! I thanked Charlie anyway and then said goodnight. Tommorow was a new beginning Forks High here I come !


	2. Chapter 2: Home sweetscratch the sweet

I woke up to this screeching beeping noise, that stupid frickin alarm clock, I chucked it against the wall and went back to my beauty sleep. I mean who needed school? That's when Bella decided it was time to wake up and then I was screwed.

She would not go through this hell day alone ,and be being the angel that I am I got up and got dressed making sure I was presentable. We then drove off to school with the new truck Charlie had bought us more like "hunk 'a' junk," but Bella was in over saying it was a work of art. How much would it cost me to put her in therapy ? We pulled into Forks High with about 15 minutes to spare, every car in the lot seemed as broken down as ours so I felt a tad better about it. I took out my ray bans and hopped out , I mean who dosent like a dramatic entrance ? MELANIE SWAN WAS HERE BABY ! WATCH OUT CUZ HERE SHE COMES! You know all that jazz. Bella just creeped out of the car and asked me why everyone was staring. Did she always have to be soooo shy? I just whispered back because im soo famous:DWe continued on .Right when this guy jumped looking like he jumped right out of a geek squad car. He looked very eager to help so I decided he was harmless I mean who does like a nerd ? He then started talking "hey im Eric, the eyes and ears of Forks High , you can call me E-man or anything you prefer " and he grinned micheviously. Since Bella looked shell shocked I decided it was my duty to make our introductions. "Hey im Mel …Melanie Swan, you can call me Melalicious or homey M" I grinned back . Bella then decided it was her turn so she just said "Bella" and stuck our her hand for him to shake. They shook and we continued to the office where me and Bella needed to check in. Eric continued to tell us all about the school and the latest gossip. We walked right into the office and everyone seemed to stare at us , so I put on a goofy grin and asked if there was something between my teeth . that got them to back off. We then received our schedules, me and Bella's being total different, she was the geek and I wasn't exactly a road scholar(: The only class we did have together was biology after lunch. Yippyy human anatomy my favorite subject:D. The morning passed by in a blur. Some dudes were staring at us so I told them off by saying they could undress me with their eyes on their own time. We then made our way to the cafeteria. We had met some people that we decided to go eat lunch with. There was this one Mike who seemed to laugh at everything me and Bella said, I was starting to think he was mentally ill. We got the mulch that they were serving and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3: Not to shabby looking

Thats when I saw them, my breath caught making me speechless with their beauty. I leaned over and asked this girl that had light brown hair with curls, i couldnt help it she reminded me of a troll doll:D

"Hey who are they ?" I asked her.  
She smirked knowingly and replied "ahhhh the Cullens, already caught your eye havent they? From what looks like it your both in the same boat, goin to hell in a hand basket."

Thats when I looked over at Bella practically drooling..ahhh little sis has finally taken an interest in the boy game.  
She was always guy shy.

"WHATCHU TALKIN ABOUT FOOL?" I whisper yelled to troll doll.  
"Well you see the CUllens there all together-" she continued.  
"WAIT WHAT ?!? ISNT THAT LIKE ILLEGAL?" I yelped. I couldnt help it I mean just thinking about that made me gag.  
I looked back at the Cullens all who were smirking, except for the big bear man that was full out laughing.

"NO NO NO ! LET ME FINISSH ! the Cullens are all adopted, the two blondies are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the little midget with the spiky hair is ALice Cullen, along with the big one who is Emmett Cullen and last but defenitly not least that leaves Edward-Edward CUllen." She finished already in lala land with Edward and her in a not so innocent position.

I giggled. "Wait so whos together?" I questioned.  
Since troll seemed well lets just say distracted I looked to the girl next to me, Angela I think her name was..

She replied in a nice and friendly tone "Emmett and Rosalie are an item..while Jasper and Alice are together also."

"What about Penny Head?" "Oh,Edward the single man on campus.." Angela replied, intill troll cut her off.  
"But- not get your hopes up, apparently none of the girls are good enough for him here." she responded curtly.

Which left me wondering who stuck the bug up her ass, and when had Eddie turned her down ? I looked over and saw a ghost of a smile on those scumptious lips of his, I smiled back,and then all too soon the bell rang. 


	4. Chapter 4: NOT ONE BIT ! :O

I threw out my lunch and followed Bella to god knows where, for period six. We arrived at the science room with Mike and went up and talked to our new teacher. was his name, what a little nerd he was, but he seemed nice enough.

He told us to sit at the empty seats to the right side, me and Bella both looked up at our new seat buddy,and man were we not ready for the eye candy that sat before us.

"SWEETNESS !" I whispered to Bella, who giggled in return and told me to shut up.  
WELL! EXCUSE ME FOR EXPRESSING MYSELF !

As soon as we sat down Edward seemed to have this look of pain and disgust on his face, I quickly tried to think of a charming line,  
and then it came to me.

"Hey, is something wrong ? It looks like you smelled something bad, I'm sorry I always try to remind Bella to bathe, but she always seems to forget." I grinned at him. He quickly chuckled back and then tensed right up again, WTF? he looked in pain, did it really disgust him that much to sit next to us ? It was then at that moment that I decided I did not like Edward Cullen. Not one bit. 


	5. Chapter 5: the nerd herd mwahahah:D

Other then my new sworn enemy, the rest of the day passed by quickly the retriever was still on our tails the whole day. OH PARDON THE PUN! I crack myself up. We were just in the parking lot getting ready to leave when the nerd herd (my new name for the Cullens, I know not to brilliant but its all I can think of) was walking to their own mobile. Each of them were staring at me and Bella, Jesus does "creepers" ring a bell ? Bella had on an intense stare as all the Cullens combined, but hers was wasted on the penny head. (hehe another nickname what can I say I have a lot of time on my hands in Spanish.)

That week whipped by but with one kawinky dink, the chief of the nerd heard was missing. I was seriously disappointed I mean what am I gonna do with all the material I wrote for him?

Bella on the other hand was freaked out, she believed it was because of her he stayed away. I tried to chase away her fears by telling her she didn't smell THAT bad that day.

It was Sunday when I decided to start on my work load I had received from the torture chamber (one forks high) Bella of course had, had it done by eight o' clock Friday night. *cough cough GEEK cough cough*

I gave up at about ten, and decided it was more important for me to show up to class, then do the work right ? I climbed into bed and turned out the light, I had watched Dracula this weekend, and all the images were replaying off in my head. Then suddenly a picture of penny head popped into my head, that was weird I mean Edward seemed to have the same paleness quality that Dracula possessed.

I then officially thought I was losing it, "Jesus" I breathed I think this rain is getting to me….


	6. Chapter 6: Me and my twinny

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUTTA MY FACE THERES GONNA BE A TWIN SMACKDOWN IN ABOUT 1.1 SECONDS!" I hollered at my darling twin. If you haven't realized I have never really been one of the "be cool stay in school types" and with Bella it was quite hard not to be. So reluctantly, may I repeat RELUCTANTLY, I strolled out of bed thinking about what fashion statement I was going to make today. Like many other things my little impersonator in looks and me did not share the same fashion sense, while she went more causal Friday, I went more girly, and loud. But trust me I wouldn't trade Bells in for the world, even though she did beat me by a minute in the process of being popped out by our mother. Bella had been glum pretty much all weekend, and I think she was probably still going over every second we had engaged with the one penny head, trying to decipherer his every move, and really what his problem was. I mean don't get me wrong I am pretty interested in him too, since he's got that whole sex on a platter thing going on, and there did seem something pretty uber fishy about those Cullen's. I mean did they all have eating disorders or something? They never ate a bite at lunch, and the blonde dude just always looked like he was always in pain. Not to mention his little twinny also the biatchola did she always look like she thought she was the hottest shit since sliced bread? Bella and I then retreated to the sin wagon, and sped off to school.


End file.
